


Wall

by Hectrex



Series: Legends [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: Gibraltar finds pain and strength in a worn memory.
Series: Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877143
Kudos: 11





	Wall

With bolstering pride and felicitous mirth, Makoa's face beamed its luminescence as he upheld Octavio and Ajay on his sturdy shoulders, good friends and boons through a tough match. Champions of the battlefield, their celebration was raucous and energetic, and the shot still brings a smile to the big man's face. Attached to Gibraltar's favorite surface in his domicile, this photograph is a heart-warming denizen accompanied by a multitude of spirited victories, familial solidarity, and rapturous merriment; but in the midst of these joys sits a hole. Isolated and undisturbed hangs a vacant, miniscule frame, its glass void of its first love.

Instead, this memory often resides within one of Gibraltar's heavily-padded pockets, a suitable replacement in lieu of the space in his mind. The picture, cleanly pressed and lightly frayed, depicts wizened and sympathetic parents hugging their rambunctious teenage son, Makoa, all kept safe from the sun by the shade of a large oak tree. Whenever he yearns for familiarity and tranquility after the weariness of the galaxy grumbles around his solidarity, this piece of the past brings him joy. Consequently, there is always a poisoned detail steeped in the insomniac shadows of regret, one that Gibraltar ultimately finds upon viewing his father's posture: he has both of his arms.

Personal condemnation rears its wide maw. In turmoil from repetitive barrages, his mind swirls in a deep pool. With determination nested in his brow, Gibraltar wrestles these demons into submission, bending them to his own definition of what the past will mean in the end. Wisdom emerges as narrative, a choice to make up for what was wrong. Salvation and redemption can be offered to anyone, and both pave the path to earn them, for all who seek them. In every stone-stacked barrier, tucked somewhere below is an essence and foundation more tender than its compatriots; it is held close, and though it is filled with pain, it grants its strength to the rest.


End file.
